Just another school
by Finnickk.O'dair-he-is
Summary: Katniss has had to move school for the third time now. What happens when she's settled, with great friendships, and some of her past walks back into her life, Literally. Rated T, just incase. Main Pairing Finnick/Katniss (under friendship, maybe more;) but some Gale/Katniss and Peeta/Katniss to come. Will hint on other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Heey, this is my first Fanfic. Be nice? ;)**_

_**Nah, I'm joking – be honest. Please tell me what to do to make it better, and whether I should continue uploading this story? Thanks in advance. **_

_**-Danni**_

_**xoxox**_

'Finnick, put me down. I swear, when I get my hands on your neck you'll be sorry!' Carrying me around from class to class is bound to get the wrong ideas. As if I haven't got enough problems with the other girls here.

'Well Kitty, that is the reason I'm not planning on putting you down anytime soon.' Don't get me wrong, I love finnick - as a brother. Sure, we have done things before, out of dares and spurs of the moments, but never on purpose. Or would I really want to. He's the typical flirt, the most popular guy in school; every girl wants him, bar me. I must admit though, if we hadn't become so close; I would probably be one of those girls too. He is the definition of attractive. Green eyes that sparkle constantly like the deep sea on a summers day, his defined torso, and his natural tan any guy around here would die for.

'Seriously, Finn. It's enough now, I can walk.'

'But, babe.' I cringe at his nickname for me. 'Any girl would die to be in your position; enjoy the feeling of your stomach on my shoulder, just lemme know if you want to feel it again.' I shudder, Eurgh. Not again in this lifetime.

I'm pretty lucky that I share most of my classes with Fin; but it gets the wrong impression among my peers. We get to class on time, and I take my usual seat, against the wall, and Fin next to me. I receive several glares as soon as I walk in with Finn in tow; but I do my best to ignore them.

'Looking forward to having me as your biology partner, Kat?' He wiggles his eyebrows.

'Sure, Finn. Could be fun'

'Fun and a half, cutie. Fun and a half.' I grinned, I hated this class, but Finn always made it better. I only had a few classes that Madge wasn't in with me, and those I didn't I had Finn; I was pretty glad I had them. I had history at other schools, and was determined not to move schools again. I had been a 'handful' at my last school, and asked to leave from my other one, because apparently the main funder's daughter, Glimmer, had a problem with me. She was a class whore, a slag I never thought I would have anything to do wit-

'Kat, lunch time, babe.' Thank fuck for that. I hated biology, the faster it's over the better.  
We walked to my locker, ignoring more glares from other girls. Hell, I don't even know half of them! Sure Finns attractive, but he doesn't like all the girls falling over him, or at least he says not. I think that's probably why we clicked. I didn't fall for the 'finnick charm' and he liked that, and I just liked how down to earth he is. Once you get past the whole 'cocky act' he's actually quite loyal and sincere, I'd trust him with my life - and I know he wouldn't let me down.

We got to the lunch hall, sat in our regular seats and our usual table with Madge scurrying in behind us.

'Seen the new guys yet, Kat? One of them was asking about you earlier in my math class.' Fuck. Guess they knew me quite well. Sure we had heard rumours about the new kids transferred here from another school, and with my track record, I probably knew them at some point.

Finn's eyebrows rose. 'What was his name?' I thank Finnick for being so protective over me, I appreciate it, I really do. We're so close we finish each other's sentences and are just generally a really good brother and sister relationship.

'Oh I don't really know, I think it began with G? Yeah. Definitely G.'

'Madge. Can you please stop rambling and just at least tell us what he looked like.' Finnick was getting impatient now, although I don't really understand why, at the end of the day; it's my problem, not his.

'Oooh. Well, he had brown messy hair. Kind of like yours Kat!' Maybe…

'And Grey eyes, like silver.' Fuck! No way!

'He's really tall. 6ft maybe? Taller than Coin. Definitely taller than her.' Coin was our headmistress. He was tall for a woman that was so old, maybe 5'10 or 5'11 - but at the end of the day she was a bitch, and we all hate her.

'Katniss,' Finn never calls me Katniss. He's obviously thinking what I'm thinking. 'Doesn't that sound like Gale?' Finn had only met Gale once; and that was not a pleasant experience, certainly one I don't want to have to face again. I was in a relationship with Gale for a year or so until he shattered my heart to run off with Glimmer, she's 'a good shag' apparently, and seen as I wouldn't give Gale what he wanted, he took it upon himself to find someone that would satisfy him - breaking me in the process.

'Yeah, Finn. It does, and I fucking hope its not, for his sake.'

_**So, guys? Please review. I'd appreciate it so much! Let me know what to do to make it better, thanks for your time :3 **_

_**xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys, hope chapter 2 is okay, I tried to expand on the whole Finnick/Katniss part. there's better to come, I promise ;)**_

_**-Danni**_

I really must say, when I joined this school I didn't think my problems would follow me. But apparently, that isn't the case.

'Kat, I really think we should leave now.'

'Why? We only just got here, can't you see I'm talki- Oh fuck.' Raising my head, I finally realised everyone was looking in the opposite direction to me, staring toward the entrance of the hall. I remember having that treatment on my first day, hell it was horrible, until Finnick came and rescued me from the vultures I now have the misfortune to call my classmates.

'Isn't that..?'

'Yeah Finn. That's him.' I watched as he pretty much scanned the lunch hall, looking for me I suppose, and much to his disappointment, and my superb head ducking behind Madge, he didn't see me. I decided to look up, and see Gale glaring at Finn. I'm surprised actually, among Finnick's cocky side, and sensitive side, and loyal side, just so you know: he has a lot of sides, he is also brilliant at standing his ground, and could quite frankly, if he wanted to - beat Gale to a pulp. He glares back, and the darkness in his eyes begins to show. It's no longer the sea on a summer's day, but the ocean on a stormy September night.

'You know any of the other ones, Kat?'

Sorry what? 'What other ones, Madge?' Other ones? Gale has now been joined by his groupies. Obviously trying to intimidate Finn, Gale called for back up. A tall blond boy, with neat-ish hair caught eyes with me and smirked. Cato Jennings. This was getting worse by the second. He nudged the boy to his right, and nodded his head towards me. My eyes followed his, and I was met by a boy with brown hair, and green eyes, not like finnick's. Where as Finn's said 'ocean' his said 'swamp'. Marvel Knight. He looked at me, smirked and looked back to Cato. This day actually couldn't get any worse.

They began to chat, and I could feel my face getting hotter by the second.

'Finn. L-let's just leave, he's not worth it.' He didn't reply, he just stood up, pushing the metal chair along the floor making the loudest noise he could. From his stance you could see his eagerness to go over there and finish what they started two years ago, but he refrained, wrapped his arm around the small of my back and left Gale and his groupies to pick their jaws up from the floor.  
We left the lunch hall, and walked in a comfortable silence, Finnick's hand still resting on my back.

'Katt, you know I'd do anything for you right?'

'Same to you, Finny' We started laughing at the nickname he told me he carried from primary school when he dressed up as a fish for non uniform day. I didn't let what happened at lunch phase me. I kept going, and didn't stop to think. But I was dreading the time when I finally bump into any of them again.

A few hours passed since we last saw Madge in the dining hall. We went to English, then Art and Madge wasn't due in any of those. We met her after school, as usual, under the Oak tree that marks the entrance to our school.

'Oh, my, God. Finn, Katt! You'd never guess who transferred here!' Shouted Madge from about 20ft away running towards us. Finn rolled his eyes.

'Madge. Really? We were all there in the hall, I think we finally know who transferred now.'

'Hahah! Finnick! Your so funny!' (Madge's strong point has never been sarcasm...) 'No, a boy called Peter. He got seated next to me in Math. Katt, he's gorgeous.' Finn raised his eyebrows at me. He's so predictable.

'More gorgeous than this, Madge?' He purred as he peeled his shirt off over his head. Now; I've become immune to this tactic, I've got used to him stripping in every possible opportunity. Madge just stood there, with her eyes stuck to his abs.

'Fuck Madge. Have some self-respect. And take your eyes off him.' She had been staring for too long! She snapped her head up, and turned a deep shade of crimson.

'I really hope you didn't imagine me with_ less_ on, Madgey.' he wiggled his eyebrows, while smirking. Lowering her head and cowering away only resulted in Finn doubled over laughing. I followed her as she stalked off. We were meant to be heading to Finn's to do our Sport routine, Finn caught up, still with his shirt off and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I swear down he could never keep his hands to himself.

We were running out of breath, practically jogging to keep up with her in her pissed off mood. Finn exhaled, 'C'mon Madge, tell me all about this lad then.'

'Finnick! I'm so glad you asked! He's _perf'_. He has blond hair - and blue eyes - and muscles - yes, muscles - he's go-'

'Calm down and breath, seriously. You haven't even told us his name.' Talk about being irritating, skip all the key details and tell us he's blond, yes Madge, that's the best policy.

'God Katniss. He's called Peter Mellark.' Oh my god! I actually felt like a small child, I wanted to explode!

'Madge? Listen to me, _Peeta_ Mellark?' When I actually want to know something, she couldn't care less.

'Yeah, same difference, either way he's hot.'

'Katt, who is he?' Finn seemed worried, the sparkle in his eyes went dull, I must have been more excited than I thought.

Peeta Mellark, my best friend for 6 years, who I haven't spoken to for 7, is at my school.

_**There you go guys, will pick up at school the next day. Please review, I need some serious writing tips here. Be critical ;)**_

_**-Danni**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**hey guys, Hope you like the next chapter, please review, I took on board the idea of using "" instead of '' - Thanks, it's a lot easier now :)**_

_**-Danni xoxoxoxo**_

We arrived at school, after walking with Finn. Madge went ahead as she wanted an extra hour before class for math revision, I knew why that was. Peeta has always liked math, he would definitely be at extra classes. I didn't want to meet him and make the first move after all these years - so I was waiting for him.

Finn was quiet this morning, he looked tired and his eyes were dull.

"Finn, are you sure your okay?"

"Yes, Katt, I'm fine really." He obviously wasn't, he walked slouched and looked generally sad. This wasn't my confident 'conquer the world' Finnick, this was something niggling him from deep inside that he will probably never tell me.

We got to school, followed our routine of Finn's locker then mine. We shared sport class together next. Again we had a routine, we didn't like the changing rooms - so we got changed into kit in the toilets, then left our stuff in our lockers. I hated my sport kit. While the boys got shorts, we got skorts. My thighs looked awful in the short lycra style material, I have hardly any curves and my body is completely out of proportion. Finn can pull anything off, his body is perfect for a guy, he's got muscles in all the right places; maybe one day he'll be a model.

I walked out of the toilets, bag in hand to find Finn leaning against the lockers opposite looking 'casual' I suppose, but I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. He was pretty perfect for a man of 17. He leant against the lockers with his shoulder, and his arms crossed, his sport kit looked pretty good on him - tight on the shoulders and free flowing around his stomach. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and grinned at me.

"C'mon, Kat. Orienteering time!" Orienteering was the one sport lesson I actually enjoyed, along with archery. Orienteering gave you some freedom, while it was all a big competition. It was a good game worth playing.

We got to the sports hall and took a seat in the chairs they had already prepared, because we don't get changed in the changing rooms we're always the first ones in here.

I was surprised at the fact we hadn't seen Gale, Cato, Marvel or Peeta today. They hadn't been in out art class - and I can only hope they won't be in our sport class too.

"You seen any of them today, Finn?"

"Kat, stop fretting. I'm pretty sure they're in the other sector." Our school was split into two sectors, every year was subject to this - and there were often competitions between the two. X and Y. In general the x's and they y's didn't have much to do with each other, except in mixed group lessons where even the classroom was split down the middle. A bit pathetic really.

Almost on queue they practically strutted through the doors. Peeta was nowhere to be seen; and I can only be glad that they Peeta and Gale didn't group together. Gale nodded and winked in my direction, to be met with Finn's darkened eyes glaring at him.

"O'Dair." He shouted across the hall, while nodding - as a greeting I suppose.

"Hawthorne." He returned the greeting dripping with sarcasm and hate.

They went and sat furthest away from us as they could.

"So much for being in Y, Finnick."

"Well I wasn't to know - I hadn't seen them all day and just assum-" he was cut off by a soft comforting voice I had been dying to hear for years.

"Katniss?" Snapping my head up, I was met with a familiar face but he looked no where near the same. He had become attractive. Before he was a podgy long-haired little boy, and I was his best friend. Now he was a broad-shouldered, blue-eyed, shaggy blond-haired man of perfection, who could give Finnick O'dair a run for his money.

"Peeta?" If I'm honest, I couldn't really tell if it was him or not. He had changed so much, but the tone in his voice and his crisp blue colour eyes you could drown in - certified it for me.

"Fuck me, Katniss, I've missed you so much!" I stood up to embrace him and felt his warm arms lock together behind my back. I remembered out last meeting, when we were both 10; we cried for an hour straight, laying in the meadow far behind my house, it was our 'happy place' one where we would meet and play - just to forget everything else. I hadn't been back there since, for 7 years. His arms made me feel safe, secure and relieved he had finally found me again as he said he would. I'm pretty sure I saw a tear drop from his eye, as he whispered 'I've finally found you.' into my hair. He still smelt of cinnamon and vanilla.

_**I hope you enjoyed it, please review, I'll love you forever.**_

_**-Danni**_

_**xoxoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, some of you were worried about the whole Katniss/Peeta pairing, so I want to assure you, that it is a Finnick/Katniss, and it will be made really clear soon. ;)**_

_**Any tips or stuff, are greatly appreciated. Hope this is okay...**_

_**-Danni**_

_**xoxoxo**_

I was disturbed by someone clearing their throat heartily. Peeta unlocked his arms from around my torso. Turning around, I was met with two pairs of glaring eyes, that had previously been burning into my back. Gale's silver eyes felt like they were skinning me alive, so his eyes made contact with my middle finger I held up for him to see, where as I just saw pain in Finn's. He looked hurt.

I didn't really know what to do, I had my worst nightmares all in one room. A hurt Finnick, an angry Gale and Peeta, well he was just Peeta. "Finn, this is Peeta, he was my best friend, until he left me."

"Katniss, you know that wasn't my fault,"

"Yes, Peeta, I know bu-"

"Hey Pita, I'm Finnick." He couldn't have really said it with less emotional detachment. I don't really see his problem. I would have thought that he would be happy

for me finding my best friend after 7 years. Obviously not.

"Hi Finnick, I'm Peeta." emphasising the 'Peeta' part, I could tell this day wasn't going to go well.

Soon after this 'amazing' reunion we were told to set off, from different points of the school campus to the orienteering course. Set with a map, compass, and the help of Finn - we were determined to win this thing. Our course area, consisted of our school campus, a park opposite, and the two fields behind the school that were extremely boggy and just generally muddy; Finn could run that part.

Around half way, I was out of breath, completely. We decided to go for the 'one to sit and wait approach', while the other 'ran everywhere'. And unfortunately, the first turn was mine. We had passed Gale's group a few times around the course, and he, obviously, shouted banter at Finn - as he would, something along the lines of 'prepared to lose motherfucker', he is Gale Hawthorne for a reason.

We only passed Peeta, who had teamed up with Madge, once. There was no doubt with Madge's map reading skills that they would come close to last, lets just say; if she was stuck following the 'yellow brick road' she'd lose it somehow. I stopped to chat with Peeta, and the few seconds I had - allowed me to realise how much I'd missed him. He hadn't changed in personality, but, fuck. His looks had changed for the better. Half the girls were gasping at the 'new guy' as he ran past them, which doesn't surprise me, I'm used to it now. I usually have Finn stuck to my side - and that attracts the same amount of attention.

Puberty had certainly been kind to Peeta. His shoulders couldn't be much broader, his shaggy hair was thick and hung into his eyes, I'm pretty sure, if I managed somehow to see his abs, they would be pretty defined too. The only thing that hadn't changed was his eyes - they were still the same 'drownable blue' they always were.

"Kattniss Everdeen, I severely hate you for sending me into this fucking field!"

"Man up, Finn. Since when did you mind getting down and dirty?" Shouting this across a field isn't the most elegant thing to be doing.

"Depends if your involved, Katt." I couldn't help but roll my eyes, and I could practically see his eyebrows wiggling although he was facing the other way. I didn't bother to reply, he'd only think of something sick minded to fire back.

A few minutes later, I heard "C, Katt, which way!?"

Looking at the map, I shouted "Other side of school campus, you gotta' come back!" He began to trudge his way back through the mud. when he reached me, I knew that this was going to be the next episode to 'twenty questions' with him.

"So, Katt. Fill me in on Pita."

"Do you really have to be that obvious about the fact you don't like him? His names Peeta."

"Eh, he's probably got a brother called Rye, of Flour, or something bread related."

"Thing is, he actually has a brother called Rye..." I'd never made the connection between Rye, and Peeta referring to bread; and when Finn broke down laughing - I couldn't help but join in. I mean, who names their kids after bread and it's ingredients? Obviously someone who owns a bakery.

After Finn and I had got over our hysteria about Peeta's parents naming habits, we were pretty much done on the course. We just had to get around, back to the front of the school for the checking of our results. To find we'd come second, to Gale, Marvel and Cato. Finn was in a bad mood for the rest of the day, he was an extremely sore loser. And apparently especially 'sore' when he loses to Gale.

Lunch went slowly when silence took over our lunch table. Peeta decided to join Finn, Madge and I, much to Finn's refusal, but Peeta stuck with it. He kept trying to talk to me, but Finn would butt in and interrupt me mid flow;we had a lot to catch up on after 7 years. Madge was practically throwing herself at Peeta. I've never, ever, seen Madge act that way before, I swear if she shuffled any closer she'd have been on his lap.

"So, Katniss, how's Prim?" He still remembered Prim. Although, she's pretty hard to forget - she's practically perfect.

"Prim's fi-"  
"Katt, what have we got next?"

"For fuck sake Finnick. Shut up, stop interrupting me, and yeah, Peeta, Prim's fine." This must have been the twentieth time he stopped me? Not to even count Madge.

"How's your mum do-"

"Peeta, can you pass me my bag please?" Seriously? She's like a rash.

"Of course Madge." I could tell he was pretty riled. I mean, who wouldn't be. We must have been interrupted mid-flow of a conversation at least thirty times by the both of them; and had to repeat ourselves more than that, due to Madge and Finn's excessive loud talking despite the fact they were only sitting across from each other.

Lunch finished, and Madge dragged Peeta away. I'm not kidding, he was trying to talk to me, when she grabbed his hand and pulled him away while she called 'Bye, Katt!' I really do wonder why I consider her a friend. Finn didn't wait for me, I got to class and he was already there, sideways on to the table.

He ignored me for twenty minutes, and I can honestly say - I didn't know why. As we sit opposite each other. He wouldn't look at me, or make eye contact with me. I ended up sending a note,

_**Finn, what's up?**_

He tucked the note under his math book. Looked at it, scrawled a reply, and threw it at me.

_**I'm 'fucking shutting-up' like you asked me to.**_ I scowled, he can be so childish and jealous sometimes.

_**Sorry, Finn**_ he looked up, and gave me a half-smile. Although it didn't reach his eyes.

Maths was awkward, he was still stubborn, and was reluctant to even look at me. Only at the end of the day - when Peeta was waiting with Madge did he forget how to keep his hands to himself.

"Hey Peeta, Madge." Unusual of Finn to make the first move? Then, I watched Peeta's eyes lock onto Finn's hand wrapped around my waist and I grimaced. Fuck. Peeta's eyes widened, and a sudden realisation hit him before stuttering "H-hey Finnick, Katniss."

_**Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review!**_

_**-Danni xoxo**_

_**Oh, and I'm not sure if I should be putting disclaimers on here - so, I do not own the hunger games, (unfortunately).**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**hey guys, I hope you like the chapter. Please review, sorry, a lot is speech, I had a lot to say in a small time. Don't worry, Finnis in the next chapter. Definite. **_

_**-Danni**_

_**xoxox**_

The next day dragged. Awfully dragged. Like Buttercup at dawn, or me even. Finn was touchy this morning walking to school. Madge had gone ahead, again, to 'math revision' which should be changed to 'let's jump on Peeta revision'.

Finn was the same as he was yesterday last lesson, minus the issue of keeping him hands to himself after school. now Peeta must think we're an item. There was really no point walking with him, I would have had a better conversation with a brick wall.

"Finn, please tell me what's wrong, you're not even talking to me."

"Yes, I am Katniss, there's nothing wrong with me." He called me Katniss. And wouldn't look at me.

"For fuck sake Finnick, what have I done so bad that you wont even look at me?"

"_Katniss_." He stopped, turned to face me. I hadn't really noticed the height different between us before, sure, he was taller. But I didn't realise this tall, he must have grown overnight. That's it, he must have grown, what half a ft. over night? "Happy now? Stop being so petty over everything, I'm tired. I didn't sleep last night, I have shit lessons today, and I can't be putting up with crap from you too!" He loved his lessons, and I am not petty.

"Finn, we both know what's not true, what's really wrong?" I tried to say it in the softest voice I could muster, and I think I succeeded.

"Nothing, Katt. It's fine really" His shoulders relaxed, his jaw twisted into a smile, I'm not thick. That smile is about as fake as Effie's wig.

We got to school and followed our usual routine, lockers, form, lockers, class, class, form, lunch, its amazing really how the whole of that can pass with barely ten words being exchanged.

Lunch, I can honestly say was awful. "Madge, for the _thousandth_ time, me and Finn know that Peeta's jaw line is practically a right angle." I really don't know how a chick could find a 90 degree chin attractive, that sounds pretty alien to me.

"Katt, you've known him forever. Tell me everything you know!" Now, at this point, I'm surprised she didn't get a notepad out and start taking notes.

"Babe, I know your desperate. But didn't it occur to you that Peeta might actually not like you back?" Ha. Point valid. I decided not to tell her Peeta was standing behind her, and Finn had the same idea.

"Yes, but no, bu- Just stop! I'm not interested in what you think, I like Peeta, whether you to want me to or not. And Katniss your one to talk! You should really learn to open your bloody eye_s_! _Have you never noticed Fin_-"

"Hey, Madge." Wait, what? What did she say?

Watching her face crumple up is probably the most hilarious thing I have ever seen. Finn and I were in stitches, and in fact - so was Peeta. "Pete, how much of that did you hear..?"

"Enough." I really don't know how he managed to say that with so much decorum in his voice.  
She looked like she has been dyed a deep red, for about an hour afterwards. All she said, with a lot of anger was; 'your really lucky Pete interrupted me Finn.' To which he flushed the same colour and didn't mutter a word for the rest of lunch.

Madge and Finn decided to finally leave me alone, because apparently they had business of their own. I was left with Peeta, sitting opposite him, after being separated from him for such a long time. I gotta admit, that if I was looking for a relationship, I would choose Peeta. I mean god, his eyes. How is it possible to have someone with such blue eyes? They are about level with Finn's though. Where Peeta's say Sea, Finn's say Ocean. And when push comes to shove, I'd probably choose the ocean - but the sea works too. His jaw, wow. Now, Finn certainly doesn't have a jaw like that. Finn's is soft, and smooth; whereas Peeta's is experiencing 5 o'clock shadow. Body? I'd choose Finn, but I know where Madge is coming from.

"Finally, I though Madge would never leave me alone. How's your family doing?"

"My Mum's fine, so's Prim. How about yours? Your mum still, you know?"

"Yes," It came out barely a whisper, and it didn't have to be more. Mrs Sandy Mellark abuses her children. In many different ways, if you catch my drift. She is not a respectable mother, or any kind of relative. Quite frankly she is a bitch of a mother, and doesn't deserve 3 beautiful children like Peeta.

"Hey, Katt, I could really do with talking to you after I sorted some stuff with Madge." Peeta raised his eyebrows and gave me a questioning look.

"Sure, Finn, now?"

"Yeah, now would be great." Hell, he looked worried. He hadn't got some girl knocked up had he?

So we walked down the corridor, away from my abused best friend that Madge was sitting on, and toward the Willow tree that was in the grounds of the school.

_**Please review, and Finnis next chapter, :D**_

_**-Danni**_

_**xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, hope this Finniss confession is okay. Go on, give me a cheeky review. You know you want to. **_

_**-Danni**_

_**oxoxox**_

"Finn, what's wrong?"

"I'm _not_ discussing it here, Katt," What the hell is so important?

We walked passed Gale, "Everdeen". Eurgh, he was practically undressing me with his eyes, how rough. He wiggled his eyebrows, Marvel and Cato followed suit '_Sup Babe_?'; Finn glared, his eyes turning into a storm again. If he ever, ever looked at me like that - I might just die. I kept walking, wouldn't give him the satisfaction, I didn't realise till we passed them that my hands had balled into fists and had been given the opportunity Gale would have had a broken nose, and lost the ability to have children.

The wind was blowing quite heavily and the leaves rustled above the bench that Finn and I were sat on. The silence lasted for ages, I managed to seek a look at Finn - he was lost in thought, obviously trying to find a way to say what he wanted to. If this had been Peeta, we would have finished our 'chat' by now, he has such a natural flow with words, each word has a purpose, and it would never be any different.

At least 5 minutes passed, sitting freezing on the bench. Where Finn would usually have his arm around me, and nearly dragging me onto his lap, he sat a ft' away, which wasn't usual.

Last winter I had sat here with Finn, I was frozen, I had his jacket and he dragged me onto his lap basking in each others body heat. Some girls were glaring from the benches outside the doors, "Oi, Girls, who's next?!" I creased up, so did Finn. All he achieved was dirty looks that made you want to take a shower. Oh, and the odd "slut" yelled from their group as they strut off.

"_So_, Katt, I don't really know how to start," He paused, and returned to his 'thinking trance'.

"Seriously, Finn, spit it out. I'm freezing," Upon saying this, he didn't move closer, give me his jacket - anything. He wasn't acting normal, this was eating him up from the inside out.

"I'm sorry, It's just this, it's just, - really, really hard to phrase." He put his hands to his face and sighed, if he wasn't quick, my fingers would have dropped off from frostbite, (and his ears from the look of them). It's times like this that he really confuses me. It was freezing, he knew he could trust me. I confide in him all the time. God, he'd even walked in on me coming out of the shower.

"Katniss, I, -I'm really cold, I think we should go back." He stood up, what the actual fuck.

"Finn, I haven't come and sat out here for at least ten minutes in the bitter cold, just so you could think. Spit it out already. What's the worst that could happen?" I swear down he mumbled something, but I'm not certain; he sat back down, the cold was irrelevant to him.

"Right, Katniss, I really need to tell you something."

"Yes Finn, we've established this. Can't you just tell me?"

"No. Well yes, I have to, but I don't really want to."

"_Don't then_, I'm not going to force you," I'm sorry that sounds harsh; but I was fed up of waiting.

He eyes cast downwards, his hands fidgeted subconsciously and his upper jaw chewed on his lower lip. I've never someone of 17 look so uncomfortable. It's obvious he didn't want to say anything. I looked at him, my dull grey eyes meeting his drownable ocean green eyes, and he exhaled.

"Katniss, your beautiful." I coughed awkwardly, I certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Sorry?"

"I said, _your beautiful_," He reached to tuck some stray strands of hair from my braid out of my eyes and behind my ear, (that was probably blue from frostbite). If I'm honest, I was more interested in how his lips formed the words, and the condensation was released in a puff of smoke from his mouth, he seemed so awkward, but almost angelic like.

"everything about you is beautiful, and you don't even realise. Why do you think all the girls glare Katt? Your perfect, and everyone knows except you. Gale wants you. Peeta wants you. Cato is desperate to get you. Can you not see that?"

I didn't actually say anything. I just sat there awkwardly as he tried to maintain eye contact.

"Katt, I really like you, _a lot_." Erm?

"I'm so sorry I acted like a prick yesterday. I wanted to show Peeta that your my best friend and he can't just waltz in and change that. I _can't_ lose you Katniss." At this point I'm just kinda sitting there in a haze. This was so sudden, its unbelievable. I thought he was having me on, until I saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"I'm not joking, Katt." Fuck, since when can he read minds?

"I, I- I think, I just might love you?" It came out more of a question than a statement.

"But, I don't want to lose you over it, if you don't want anything more - neither will I, well I would - I mean do - but I want our friendship at least." He spoke so quickly it was a blur.

The wind blew cold against my cheek, sending shivers down my spine, while Finn sat oblivious drastically fidgeting with his hands, which had seemed to become the most interesting thing on the planet. Now, I guess it was my time to talk.

_**:o Hope it was okaaay. Review my darlings;) Love you all. It wont be a long wait.**_

_**-Danni**_

_**oxoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, sorry it was a long wait -.- exams and shidazzle to do. Sorry :( hope this is okay, and I'm not really sure how you answer reviews, so... thanks everyone who reviewed ;) **_

_**stick with me :)**_

_**-Danni**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Sat there in a bit of a daze is an understatement. The bench is freezing, I'm dithering, and Finnick's sitting fidgeting with his hands like they are the most entertaining thing in the world.

I exhaled, 'Finn. What are you doing?'

'_Nothing_! - he coughed - Sorry, nothing, Katt' I'd never seem him looked embarrassed, he was bright red - unless it was the cold. his answer spewed out of his mouth, higher and quicker than we'd both expected - and if it wasn't so serious, we would have been in stitches laughing by now. I must admit I smirked, and contemplated laughing, but I don't think Finn would have appreciated it much.

'I don't really know what you want me to say,'

'Nothing, Katt, its fine, forget this ever happened,' and I was supposed to forget this ever happened how?

'_Oh my gosh_, Katt, you look frozen,' he's obviously finally noticed. 'Let's just go back inside, there's no need to sit here in the freezing cold - unless you want me to warm you up in some other way?' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He was only trying to lighten the conversation - but still, it made me feel awkward, I couldn't help thinking there was some truth in there.

Now, I'm not going to lie, and what I did was rather unfair - considering the circumstances, but 'go on then, _Finn_, warm me up.' I bit my lip. let's see how far he'd go. His eyebrows fell, and so did his jaw.

'Oi, Fish boy, finally admitting your hard-on?' where the fuck did he come from? He was standing in the doorway to the courtyard, 'you know you'll never get there, if I can't, man, you'll have no chance!' I smirked, wow, he was still hung up on that, he deserved to be.

Finn looked down, 'Hawthorne, go give some easy girls your number - I'm sure they'd all fancy a quick shot of herpes.' I'll admit now, I laughed so hard I practically fell off the bench. A few girls, also sitting in the freezing cold for some reason all turned and gave him a look like he was some shit stuck to their shoe before sauntering off. Score. Then I'm pretty sure he ran after them, but I'm not really certain.

Finn still sat there, obviously forgotten I told him to warm me up.

'Finn, I'm not saying I love you. Well, I _do,_ like a brother. Don't you think we're too close for all this?'

'No, Katt, no one ever is, they just use it as an easy rejection line.' Ouch.

'Well, I don't really think about you like that, your perfect for someone - but I don't think that's me.'

'Well I think it might be, we'll never know if you never try.'

'Will you at least give me some time, to try to think about you in that way?'

'Of course. But, it won't be hard, I'm already rather sexy.'

Over the next couple of days, I recognized a change in our relationship. At first, he was shy; so, I gave him something to work with. If he would try to get my attention, I'd give him it. Now, he's leaps and bounds ahead and I began to think that something might actually be possible.

I had the opportunity, during form meeting, to look at him. I mean, really look at him. He might have caught me - and wiggled his eyebrows, but I continued looking. I finally was able to see what the other girls see in him. His bronze hair, wow, it's so, perfect, how had I not noticed this before? It falls into his eyes in disarray but it just makes you want to comb your fingers through it - or knot them in it.

His eyes, green ocean on a summer's day, man you could drown. However, Peeta's put up a tough competition, but green is my favorite colour.

His arms, his legs, upper body, so defined. Not to the point where its a 'steroids job', like some kids in this school, that think they're 'hot', but never the less a toned and perfect balance.

Overall, he is handsome. Where a word like 'hot' would describe him perfectly but I wanted this to be more than a quick job - if it was going to be anything. I don't want this if its going to be like our previous 'bonding'; A quick kiss here and there, mainly out of boredom and rejection from others, that pretty much put me on fire in certain places, however that won't be developed on.

I want more, and so does he. So I decided, why not?

_**Any good guys? Bit short, but long chapter coming.**_

_**Stay safe;)**_

_**-Danni**_

_**xoxoxo**_


End file.
